


Sinners

by Nobuko_Felicitas



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobuko_Felicitas/pseuds/Nobuko_Felicitas
Summary: 你来你去写得我像在搞文爱（）
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> 你来你去写得我像在搞文爱（）

大婚之日前一晚的宇智波族地，兵荒马乱。

“找到大小姐了吗？！”老管家焦急地问，然而家忍没能给他带来好消息。你瑟缩在墙角，手指冰凉，生怕被人注意到。但男主人还是猛地转过身来，漆黑的双眼冷冰冰地盯着你。

“我真的不知道……”你刚想再重申一次，男主人就打断了你的话。他在众目睽睽下指向了你。

“你，”他的眼里既没有对女儿的担心，也没有对你的同情，“给她穿上嫁衣，先把她送过去！”

“可是……！”老管家明显觉得不妥，可是在男主人的威慑下，他还是拉起你叫人给你换衣服。

你是这家大小姐的侍女。千手和宇智波和谈后，族里本来商议要将大小姐嫁给千手扉间。然而就吃饭的这功夫，大小姐竟然逃之夭夭了！家里的所有人找了半个晚上仍没有音讯，你其实知道大小姐有个喜欢的他族忍者，可你没有说。你希望大小姐能够幸福。

只是你完全没想到事情会落到你的头上。

你没有反抗的机会，也没有申诉的权利。你被一群人换上嫁衣，手忙脚乱地关进轿子，立刻抬去了新建立不久的木叶。

一路上你忐忑不安。传说中千手扉间白发红眼，杀了宇智波族人无数，甚至连对族人最好的泉奈大人都死在他的刀下，可谓是被所有宇智波痛恨。恐怕这也是小姐宁愿逃婚的理由吧？

这样的人……一定会很可怕吧。说不定他一气之下会杀掉你。但是并没有人在意。

不知颠簸了多久，轿子停了下来。千手的家忍们迎着你来到新建的千手宅邸。你坐在大宅深处的房间里，绞着手指等待着。

终于，纸门被拉开了。

穿着纹付羽织袴的男人走了进来。他看到你第一眼便瞪大了绯红色的挑眼。

“你是什么人？！”

你顿时被吓得不敢言语，见你如此害怕，千手扉间叹了口气。

“看来你也是不得已。”那声音理智得近乎冷酷，如同是下达的判决。他仍盯着你，打量着你的价值。“你叫什么名字？”

“……铃音。”你的声音细若游蚊。千手扉间明显不满意你的回答，一双红眼露出凶狠。

“你是宇智波伽罗的侍女。”

你点头。

你觉得千手扉间肯定是生气了，这间屋子里没有刀具，可他若是想杀了你也不需要用刀。你不敢再看他，闭上眼睛等待着命运。

“畏畏缩缩，不成样子。”他很是怒你不争，大声喝道，“看着我！”

你猛然睁开眼睛，这是你第一次能仔细地观察千手扉间。没有标志性的毛领子和护额，他的轮廓顿时柔和了不少。

他白色的睫毛像雪。

“从今天起，你就是宇智波伽罗。”扉间说。

“这……我做不到……”

“你必须做到。如果你做不到，不止你会死，你主人的一家都会受罚！”

他的话很重，让你无法质疑。

“可是……”

“这牵涉到两族的和平。只要我不说，你的主人也会明白我的意思。”

“……那我会怎样？”

“你将成为真正的宇智波伽罗，是我千手扉间的妻子。”他说得自然，不知为何，你突然不再对他感到恐惧，甚至脸上一红。可你还没能幸福多久，千手扉间又一次开口了。

“你，把衣服脱掉。”

脱？脱掉？！是我理解的那个意思吗？！

你慌乱地用目光寻求帮助，可是千手扉间不为所动。传闻千手扉间不近女色，可在战国时代朝不保夕的环境下不可能存在完全禁欲的老处男，除非他好分桃断袖，或者修行什么奇怪的忍术。你对千手扉间的印象突然更负面了。

“你磨磨蹭蹭地再等什么？！”扉间不耐烦地说，他最讨厌听不明白话的下属。扉间一把解开自己的腰带把和服扔到一边，只穿着白色里衣向你压了过来。

他的一身都是素白的，让人觉得他简直是在发光。你从他的身上嗅到了干净的皂角味。

你仍是害怕的，你自然明白接下去会发生什么。可越是这样你却像是大脑宕机了，身体无法做出任何反应，就是愣在那里睁大了眼睛，任凭千手扉间扒掉了你的白无垢。

“请问您……这是做什么……？”你在慌张中勉强发出声音。扉间停了一下，他托起你的下巴，眯起眼审视着你。他似乎对你不算不满意。

“当然是履行夫妻之间的义务。”他说得理所应当。

“可是我不是……等过两天主人他们一定会把大小姐找回来的……！”

扉间嗤笑一声。

“就算找回来也没有意义了。”他说，“千手不会让和情人逃走的女人嫁过来的。而且我说过了，你就是宇智波伽罗，不要让我重复第二遍！”

无论是话语还是力量，你都无法反抗这个男人。千手扉间跨在你身上，一层一层打开你的衣服，未经人事的你害怕地闭上了眼睛。当你的皮肤彻底暴露在空气中时，扉间的气息只发生了极微小的颤动。

也许在他眼里，你的身体和试验室中的尸体没什么区别，不过你是活的而已。料想中的粗暴并没有到来，他察觉到了你的害怕，便用满是茧子的宽大手掌按上了你的头发。

“放松。”他无奈中带了些错觉般的温柔。你睁开眼睛，小幅度地点了点头。

他好像笑了一下。

如同看到红梅在飞雪中绽放。

你的震惊还没持续多久便被身下生涩的疼痛打断了。千手扉间没有亲吻你身上的任何一个部位，他将手指探入你的体内，步骤简洁客观，几乎没有感情。你尽可能地放松着身体，那只苍白的手指活络着你从未使用过的器官。你放空双眼茫然地体会着这种陌生的感觉，扉间没有看你。

之后是第二根手指，进来得并不顺利。入口处肌肉被豁然撑大，钝痛里掺着酥麻。你身体发热，却觉得下身越发适应了，甚至流出水来。千手扉间觉得这样就可以了，便抽出手，解开一部分衣服，将硬起来的部分抵住了穴口。炽热的感觉让你害怕。

性器到底和手指是不同的。你张大了嘴，努力不发出声音。粗大的部分一点点进入着你的身体，虽然足够耐心，可是当他突破狭小的口时，你还是疼得叫出了声。

“疼……”你乞求地看向千手扉间，许是夹得太紧，他的额头也起了层薄汗。

“正常，你忍一忍吧。”扉间声音有点干涩，可并没被太多情欲浸染。你不敢反抗他，只好不断地倒吸气。好在扉间尚能忍住，给了你适应的时间。

还是很难受。下腹疼得厉害，入口也疼，你难受得简直要哭出来。你徒然地抓着衣服，可什么都缓解不了。扉间安抚地摸了下你的脸，第一次和异性亲密接触让你全身发抖。扉间的眼白也略略泛红了。

“我要动了。第一次都不会太好受，以后就好了。”

你刚要点头，插在你体内的凶器就向你的最深处一顶。摩擦感碰起了水声，你的内脏都像是被触动了。你向后弓起身体，害怕地想把腿夹紧，但是被千手扉间拉住了。他低下身，一手按住了你的肩膀，把你钉在了榻榻米上。

这样的水声让你感到羞耻，你侧着头，忍受着他一次次的抽动。汗水无声无息地流下，你开始觉得干渴。

“请您……慢一点……”你哀求道。

“我已经很慢了。”扉间叹息。但是下一次他再动的时候开始变换角度了，几次试探后，他找到了让你惊得要跳起来的点。触电般的感受吓得你赶紧捂住了自己的嘴，倒是千手扉间很了然地连续撞向那个地方。

痛感还在，然而在疼痛中，你开始有了种要不受控制的感觉。它不断积蓄着，你的腰自己抬了起来，你的手指不断绞着地上的衣服，你近乎要哭叫出声。

“不要再……碰那里了……！”你喘息着说，“好奇怪……！”

扉间不理你，速度反倒越来越快了。他把你的腿掰得更开，把你折了过去，他的阴茎也凿到了更深处。

你的脚趾张了又蜷起，身体不住地颤抖。那股酥麻的感觉几乎要溢出来，你想哭又害怕，你渐渐失去了其它的感知。最后你叫出声来，身体反弓到极限，足尖在空中乱踢，你的甬道裹挟着粗壮的东西，不受控地抽搐着。

你不知道这样的反应什么时候才能结束，你的眼前已满是泪光。扉间的分身还在摩擦着你的子宫口，你的下身不断涌出液体，连大腿内侧都是一片湿滑。你看不清扉间的脸，但你还是无助地伸出手去求救。

他的手攥住了你的。你这才意识到，千手扉间也在喘息着，他呼出的气体比最开始热了太多。

你的身体仍是敏感的，扉间一动就会让你重新陷到小的高潮中去。

“请您别再……啊——！”

你喊了又喊，最后嗓子都哑了。你觉得入口处又肿又酸涩，可扉间在里面时你又感到了诡异的满足。你没有力气喊了，扉间压着你的肚子继续发力，他在粘稠的巢穴里锤捣。你疲惫地躺在地上，在反复刺激中又一次有了感觉。

你用力攥着扉间的手，小腹不断收紧，酸涩的酥麻感蹿上了五脏六腑。当你又一次绝顶时，你们的连接处有一小股水流涌了出来。

扉间最后顶了两下后射出了精液。你在高潮的余韵中犯困，连眼睛都睁不开了。

第二天，你带着酸痛的身体脚步不稳地出现在众人面前。好在宇智波伽罗是个足不出户的大小姐，换上盛装的你凭借着记忆也把大小姐的样子学了八九不离十，连千手柱间都没有怀疑你。

你看到主人家的一行，他们看到你时眼神很冷，让你下意识想躲藏。可千手扉间突然出现了，拉着你的手对他们说，“虽然伽罗是宇智波，但我不会亏待我的妻子。”

主人果然了然，他尽量用好的态度说，“伽罗以后就交给您了。”说完，他们就坐回到原来的地方，全程没再搭理你。

你无助地坐在千手扉间身旁，机械地接受着各方的祝福。大多数祝福都是给千手扉间的，说恭喜他终于摆脱了单身生活。你和千手的女眷们交谈，她们笑着谈起扉间的过去，说他是多沉迷工作的一个人，平日里又不苟言笑，简直把小姑娘都吓跑了。

你望着千手扉间的侧脸，心情微微复杂。他端着酒杯的手曾沾染着宇智波泉奈的血，你也曾和很多宇智波一样恐惧他、憎恨他。可听千手的女人们这样说，你看到的简直是另一个人。

这时千手扉间喝光了酒，他的视线恰好和你的对上了。

他在微醺中对你一笑，程度微小到难以察觉。

你突然明白，你们是共犯了。

从这天之后，宇智波方面就彻底和你断了联系，你突然明白伽罗为什么偷偷逃走了。

不光要嫁给仇人的家族，还要忍受族人的冷眼。这就是所谓的两面不是人吧。

伽罗有两个哥哥都是死在千手的手下，据说大哥哥还是亲手被千手扉间所杀。你问过扉间这件事，扉间却完全不记得这件事。

“杀的人太多了，十五年前也太久远了。”他用平淡的语气说。不过你从小没有亲人，是作为下人被主人家养大的，倒是不用有这层顾虑了。

总之，你开始了在木叶小心翼翼的生活，扮演伽罗的本事也越发好了。千手扉间对你不差，虽然从不和你谈起公事，但是吃穿用度都是过去的你不敢想象的。

哪怕你不是作为替身来和千手扉间结婚的，而是嫁给了其他人，你也不会有比这更好的生活了。

千手扉间话不多，大部分时间都是寡言严肃的，不过他回家时总会特地来问一下你的身体状况。从未被人关心过的你感到了从未有过的温暖。

你渐渐对他产生了好感。

千手扉间每周都会和你同床一两次，虽然仍旧没什么感情交流，但你也不会那么生涩痛苦了。不出两个月，你便被检查出怀有身孕。

**Author's Note:**

> 写着写着又觉得“我在写啥（）”


End file.
